


you know what they say about payback

by wistfulwatcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulwatcher/pseuds/wistfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When she picked it up she moved slowly, languidly. And with those tight jeans, Abby couldn’t help but watch her movements, watch the—Abby’s eyes narrowed.Raven was</i>  teasing<i> her.</i></p><p>set a few months after season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know what they say about payback

“Did someone call for a mechanic?” Abby pursed her lips to suppress a smile at Raven’s words, and leaned against the door. **  
**

“Not that I recall,” she said slowly.

Raven quirked a brow and looked past Abby into the open lab behind her. “Oh. Well, since I’m here now,” she lifted up the small toolbox in her hand and brushed past Abby, to go stand by one of the gurneys. “Anything else I can do for you instead?”

Abby couldn’t stop the smile that grew at Raven’s words, at her flirtatious tone. She closed the door and took a few steps toward Raven. “Did you have something in mind?”

Licking her lips slowly, Raven slid to close the distance between them, and gripped the open lab coat Abby wore, one side in each hand. She tugged a little on the material and Abby took another step closer, her nose nearly brushing Raven’s.

Raven’s eyes darted between hers, and then down to her lips. “I had an idea or two,” she murmured, and dipped her head forward to brush her lips against Abby’s own.

She couldn’t help the sigh that left her at the feel of Raven against her, and Abby slid her hands up Raven’s arms until she could cup her neck and hold her closer. Raven tasted warm and sweet like she always did, and when she moaned Abby swore she tasted even sweeter.

“I’ve missed you,” Raven murmured, and let go of the lab coat to rest her hands beneath the fabric on Abby’s waist.

“Mmm,” Abby sighed in agreement, before kissing the other woman again. They’d been together for a few weeks, now, but inseparable since Mount Weather for months before. Both had agreed they’d feel more comfortable being low-key about the relationship which, unfortunately, made having any kind of alone time in a camp as small as theirs pretty difficult.

“How are your projects going?” Abby asked, and tucked a few loose strands of Raven’s hair back behind her ear.

“Frustrating,” she rolled her eyes but breathed out a laugh, good-natured as always. “But I’ll get there,” she shrugged, and Abby let her hands fall to Raven’s hips, stroking the skin bared just above the waist of her pants.

“Of course you will.” Raven beamed under Abby’s confidence, forever surprised at the faith people had in her, despite her immense talents. “Is there something you needed?”

Raven tilted her head, and slipped her hands to the small of Abby’s back. She looked Abby in the eye before leaning in, and whispering, “Just you.” Their lips brushed softly, slowly, and Abby leaned back against the edge of a counter as her fingers dug in gently to the curve of Raven’s waist.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Abby sighed when they parted, and felt her cheeks heat at how young she felt in that moment. The embarrassment was chased almost immediately as Raven turned her attention to the curve of Abby’s neck, placing hot, open kisses against her skin.

It didn’t take long for their tender touches to become hotter, bolder, and when Raven pushed at Abby’s lab coat, she let it fall from her shoulders to land in a pile on the counter. Raven’s hips pressed promisingly against Abby’s, and when Raven nudged her up, she obeyed, sliding herself up to sit on the countertop.

Raven was warm between her legs, solid and familiar and so good. “Abby,” Raven moaned into the V of her shirt, and Abby spread her legs further, leaned back on one arm and ground her hips forward, looking for friction.

“Raven,” she said before biting her lip, eyes fluttering open and watching her hotly. Raven smirked at the raspy noise and pressed her fingers against the seam of Abby’s jeans.

“You did miss me,” she teased, feeling the heat from between Abby’s legs, and Abby couldn’t deny it, just lick her lips and clench her jaw as she tried to feel  _more_.

She wanted to touch Raven, touch more of her soft, soft, skin, and so she leaned forward until Raven’s hand was trapped between them. Abby slipped her hands under Raven’s shirt, pulling it up and over her head and it landed on top of Abby’s coat beside them.

“Of course I did,” Abby answered, though it sounded far too desperate to her own ears. “Let me touch you,” she ran a hand up Raven’s back until she hit the thick band of her bra.

The lab door started to open, and at the sound of the heavy metal Raven jumped back, standing by her tool box. Abby tried to straighten her clothes, slid down to the ground and leaned against the counter before she tried to get Raven’s shirt to toss back to her.

“…been working on getting it back up and running.” Jackson’s voice poured into the room with the door open, and Kane walked through behind him. Abby’s fingers stilled over Raven’s shirt, before she dropped her hands to her sides, abandoning the material.

“Wonderful. Abby, we need to talk about the timeline to get the medical center completely functional.” Kane looked over to where Raven stood. “Raven,” he nodded.

“Kane.” Raven tilted her chin up, not completely comfortable with him, especially now that he was Chancellor once again.

Kane’s brow furrowed and he looked down at Raven’s state of undress. “Is everything alright in here?”

Abby cleared her throat, buying herself a bit of time, and Raven watched her before stepping forward a bit. “There’s something wrong with the ventilation system, it’s been funnelling heat in here from some of the machinery.” Abby looked over at her with a mixture of pride and humor, and bit her lip to stop a smile from spreading. Holding up her toolbox, Raven added, “I told Abby I’d stop by to look at it.”

Kane’s brows furrowed a bit and he looked to Jackson beside him before waving an arm vaguely to the space around him. “It doesn’t seem especially warm in here to me.”

“You haven’t been in here for four hours already, Marcus,” Abby said quickly, and pushed her sleeves up to her elbows. “Give it a while, you’ll start to feel it. Raven’s been working in the vents all morning.”

Kane looked between them a moment before shaking his head a bit. “Of course. Well, you can continue, Raven, I just need to speak to Abby for a moment.”

Raven gestured to her toolbox in her hand and pointed over toward the vent on the side of the room. “Sure, I’ll just…” and walked past them, giving Abby a small wink that the others wouldn’t see.

“We need to discuss progress on the renovations, and what else is needed before we’re running at full functionality,” Kane said to Abby, pulling her attention back to the conversation.

“Of course,” she murmured, and led him over to the computer system against the wall.

Kane started to speak again, giving her an update on the rest of the camp and discussing his plans and needs for the medical center, and Abby did her best to listen. Truly, she did. Except, from her spot at the computer she could see Raven messing around with the face of the vent system, opening it up like she was going to actually work on it.

And with so much skin exposed, Abby couldn’t help but focus on the defined muscles of Raven’s back, the curve of her spine and strong stretch of her arms.

“What do you think, Abby?” Jackson asked gently, and focused back on the two people right in front of her.

“I think that sounds…doable,” she searched for a non-committal word, having missed a chunk of the conversation. “Could you elaborate?”

Jackson started to explain, and Abby focused on him, paying attention this time and nodding as he talked about where they intended to put the most resources in restoration.

And then Raven dropped a tool, and Abby’s focus was shot again. Because when she picked it up she moved slowly, languidly. And with those tight jeans, Abby couldn’t help but watch her movements, watch the—

Abby’s eyes narrowed.

Raven retrieved the tool and stood up, glancing over her shoulder as she set the item back in her toolbox.

Abby suppressed a smirk. Raven was teasing her.

Doing her best to ignore the younger woman, Abby rolled her lips to stop the smile she felt at Raven’s antics, and went back to the conversation with Kane and Jackson. Fortunately, Kane had enough to tell her on the progress of the rest of the camp—most of which Abby had already heard from Raven, actually—that it wasn’t too bad when she occasionally tuned out to let her attention slip back to Raven.

And how she was now inexplicably stretching her arms over her head, baring the long expanse of her stomach as she faced Abby. She could see Raven’s muscles pull taut with the movement, could see the delicate curve of her waist and the way her breasts pushed out as Raven stretched her arms behind her back.

Abby felt her nostrils flare a bit, felt heat rise to her cheeks. The sight of the other woman was enough to spark her interest, surely, but having been deprived of the feel of her for so many days now, Abby felt herself getting a bit antsy.

She wanted to be able to touch Raven,  _really_  touch her. She wanted to be able to spread Raven out beneath her, set her knees on either side of Raven’s sharp hips, feel the heat of their thighs entwined, feel the press of Raven’s stomach against her own.

She wanted to be able to  _taste_  Raven, all of that sweet salty skin bare before her, be able to lick and kiss and suck the lean expanse of her body.

She just  _wanted Raven_.

Kane was speaking again, Jackson filling him in with details when appropriate, fortunately, and Abby felt she was starting to be obvious in her looking. And then Raven shook out her hair from her ponytail under the pretense of redoing the style and Abby felt fresh heat begin to build between her thighs.

Because suddenly Abby couldn’t stop the image of Raven above her, riding Abby’s fingers as she brought her to climax. Of how Raven’s back had arched so beautifully and all that long beautiful hair had hung back behind her as her mouth had dropped open in the most glorious sort of moan, lips parted and just the smallest bit of desperate tension on her face.

Abby’s mouth was dry. The heating in the room was fine, technically, but Abby was certainly starting to believe Raven’s lie. Her cheeks were undoubtedly a tell-tale pink at this point, her pulse rising, but she only wanted to fan the flames, as dangerous as it was. She wanted  _more_  and she wanted it now.

“Marcus?” Kane looked over at her and Abby winced a bit, putting a hand to her head. “Could we maybe finish this discussion a little later? I think I have a bit of a headache from the heat.”

Jackson looked at her with a bit of worry, and she felt a small bit of guilt for the lie. And then she caught sight of Raven smirking at her words, and it started to shrink. “Sure,” Kane nodded, and stood up from the stool at the computer. “I need to speak with Sinclair as well,” he said with a nod before leaving the room.

“Abby, are you OK?” Jackson asked immediately, and Abby smiled.

“Yes, thank you, Jackson. I think I just need to lay down for a bit.” Abby settled a hand on his arm. “Raven? How is it going?”

“Oh, just finishing up, actually,” she smirked, and started to screw the vent grate back on. “I’m gonna head out in a moment,” she said against the wall. “Let me know if this gives you any more problems.”

“Thank you,” she nodded, and looked down at Jackson. “I’ll talk to you later,” she said softly, and headed out of the lab.

Her rooms weren’t too far, and she walked quickly through the empty hallway, most people still hard at work on their own projects. Abby’s face was still flushed, and the air coming in from the tarp doors was a welcome relief as she made her way to her rooms.

She opened the door and slipped inside, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed against the wall. Raven deserved payback, to be sure, but she wasn’t quite sure how.

The sound of the door opening again pulled her attention, and she saw Raven slip through the door—once again wearing a shirt, Abby noted with disappointment—and let it shut right behind her.

“Good thinking,” Raven smirked, and took long strides across the space until she was standing in front of Abby. From her seat on the bed she needed to tilt her head up a bit to see Raven, and she leaned back on her hands to maintain some sense of authority.

Raven reached out for Abby, sliding her hands up Abby’s shoulders and neck until she could hold Abby’s face gently, thumbs brushing her cheeks before she leaned down for a deep kiss. Almost instantly Abby melted just a bit, she always did, and she pushed her weight off of her hands so she could reach out for Raven’s hips, grip them firmly.

“Where were we,” Raven teased, whispering the words against Abby’s lips when she pulled back to look her in the eye. She gave Abby a quick peck before stepping back and pulling her shirt off once again, but this time went immediately to the button of her pants to slide them off as well.

Abby’s nostrils flared a bit as she breathed in, tried to quell the arousal that was quickly mounting in her body, stop the heat that was prickling at her spine. Raven was  _gorgeous_ , all that soft, tan skin, and big, bright smile. And she was looking at Abby with such want, such care and desire and affection.

“About here,” Abby finally responded, licking her lips, and standing until she could step into Raven’s space. Her clothes lay in a pile on the ground and she was now down to her bra and shorts. Abby couldn’t help but reach out and run her fingers lightly over the curve of Raven’s waist, growing smug at the way she shuddered and shut her eyes.

“And here,” she murmured, and brought the other hand to Raven’s thigh, stroking the outside of her leg before trailing her fingers up and up and to the waistband of the thin shorts.

Raven bit her lip and opened her eyes before dipping forward again, brushing her lips over Abby’s once, twice, then deeper, opening her mouth just a bit and taking Abby’s lower lip between her own.

Abby couldn’t help it, her touches grew firmer, her fingers curled until her nails began to bite into Raven’s skin just enough to make her hiss pleasantly against Abby’s cheek as she pulled back.

“God, I missed you,” she said breathlessly, and Abby turned her, walked her back to the bed until she could sink down against it. She remained standing, and once Raven was out of her arms she ran her hands through her own hair, brushing it back and feeling the warm skin of her face grow warmer with the way Raven watched her.

“I missed you, too,” Abby said through a smirk, and leaned down to look Raven in the eye. She remained silent for a long moment, Raven’s eyebrow raising in interest at the pause, before Abby’s eyes flickered down to her lips. “However,” she added, and looked Raven in the eye again. “That was cruel back in the lab.”

Raven smiled and tilted her head a bit, bringing their lips close together before leaning back. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said, eyes glinting mischievously as she did nothing to sell the words.

“Mmm,” Abby murmured, and rested her hands on Raven’s thighs, applying just a bit of pressure until her hips rolled forward. Just as Raven started to reach for Abby, she stood up again, and started to pull her shirt over her head.

She let it drop to the end of the bed, and then pulled her jeans off, pulling her lip between her teeth a moment as she watched Raven’s eyes darken. Nearly bare in her panties and bra, she stepped back into Raven’s space and set one knee on the bed beside her hip.

Raven’s hand flew to her waist immediately, but she clucked her tongue. “I don’t think so,” she teased, and gently took Raven’s hands in her own before guiding them down behind Raven’s back. “It’s your turn to just watch.”

“Seriously?” Raven tried to sound upset, but it was far too breathless, her attention to focused on Abby’s movement as she brought her other knee to the bed, straddling Raven’s legs.

Abby didn’t respond, just quirked a brow and gently pushed Raven back to the bed, until she was leaned back on her elbows, hands splayed out at her sides. She could see her fingers curl as Abby reached behind her, rolling her shoulders and thrusting her chest out as she unclasped her bra.

One hand reached up, slid over her stomach to her waist to her back before Abby caught Raven’s wrist, and clucked her tongue again. “Be good,” Abby teased, and narrowed her eyes. “I had to.”

Raven swallowed hard, and dropped her hand back to the bed. “I’m sorry, OK, I shouldn’t have done it.”

Abby dropped her bra to the ground, baring her breasts, and slid her hands up Raven’s smooth thighs until they rested hotly on Raven’s hipbones. Smiling, she leaned forward, over until her hard nipples brushed pleasantly against Raven’s body, and whispered, “Not good enough,” before leaning back again. “Scoot up,” she instructed, and nodded with her head to the headboard, smirking as Raven did so quickly.

She pushed herself back, on knee bent up so she could use her foot to move up the bed, but before she could settle back down, Abby put a gentle hand on her knee. “Better,” Abby murmured, and then leaned down until she could press a long, hot kiss to the bare skin of Raven’s stomach.

“Shit, Abby,” Raven sucked in a breath, her stomach jumping at the sensation. Abby felt the movement of the air around her before she felt Raven’s fingers ghosting her hair. She sat back up. “Why—”

“No touching, Raven,” Abby said, shaking her head in disappointment. “What did I say?” The question was rhetorical, and she punctuated her point by stroking long fingers over Raven’s center, feeling the wet heat even through the shorts. “I could leave you like this, you know. It would serve you right.”

“Abby,” Raven whined, and let her eyes flutter closed. “OK, no touching.”

Abby smiled, and waited until Raven opened her eyes again. Once she did, Abby resumed her position, and scraped her teeth lightly over the skin of Raven’s navel, breathing out a bit to watch her skin prickle with gooseflesh.

Raven curled her fingers into the sheets beneath her, and satisfied that she wasn’t going to touch her, Abby pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss over the crotch of her shorts. Her hips jerked off the bed at the sensation, and Abby smiled. “Are you ready, Raven?” she asked, and Raven swallowed hard.

“So am I, after I had to watch you,” she looked Raven in the eye before she bent her head down to tug at the band of her shorts with her teeth. A snap rang out as she let them drop back down to Raven’s skin, and she pressed her lips together at the whimper Raven made.

She’d barely begun to tease Raven and the girl was already starting to sweat, a thin sheen visible on her bare skin. Abby leaned back and started to tug Raven’s shorts off, her body instantly arching to free them from her ass.

“Mmm,” Abby murmured at how wet Raven was, and dropped the fabric behind her, to join the rest of the clothes on the floor. “Raven,” she drew the other woman’s attention to her, eyes glinting at the way Raven’s had darkened. “Touch me and I stop.”

Raven barely had time to process Abby’s instruction before Abby’s mouth was on her, her tongue tasting her in one long lick. She couldn’t help the moan that left her throat, or the way her back arched, or her fingers digging into the sheets beneath them. Abby smiled against her and her tongue circled Raven’s clit over and over before she started to tease her with shallow licks inside.

“Abby,” Raven moaned louder, hips moving to follow her motion until Abby placed one hand over the thigh of her bent leg, and pressed the other one down to the mattress by her knee, keeping her still.

She was getting close, closer and closer, her back pulling taut, her hands reaching out until she could feel Abby’s hair and—

Abby pulled back, breathing out a bit hard and shaking her head. “What did I tell you, Raven,” she raised a brow, and Raven did her best to focus on Abby’s words through the near-orgasmic haze.

“Abby please,” she started, but Abby just shook her head.

“I think you get to watch some more,” Abby flicked her tongue over her lower lip and shook her hair out behind her, a shiver going through her at the chilled air on her heated skin.

She sat back on her heels, knees apart enough that when Raven sat up on her elbows she could see how dark the front of Abby’s panties were. Smirking—and breathless—Raven narrowed her eyes. “I’m calling bullshit, Abby. You want me to touch you. I can see that you’re practically  _dripping_  right now.”

“I never said I wasn’t,” she teased, and ran her hands over her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. “And of course I want you to touch me. I always want you to touch me.” Before Raven could reach for her, she added, “Think of it as a punishment for both of us; you for teasing me, and me for getting distracted.”

Starting to recover from how close she’d been to her orgasm, Raven pushed herself back until she could lean against the headboard. “ _Or_ —” she started, but the words died on her lips as Abby’s right hand trailed from her breast down to the front of her panties.

She put pressure on her clit through the fabric, immediately drawing a groan from her throat, and she started to tug at her nipple as she moved her fingers in a circle over her clit.

“ _Raven_ ,” she said on a breath, and the playful smirk that had been on Raven’s lips fell. Her eyes darkened, lids falling a bit, and her nostrils flared as she watched Abby touch herself. Watched her head tilt back and her knees part further before her fingers slipped under the fabric to press directly against her wet heat.

“Abby,  _please_  come here,” Raven clenched her jaw. “We’re both bad, alright?”

Abby quirked one brow at Raven’s words, but as she slid two fingers inside of herself her face tightened a little in concentration, and any response died in her throat as she closed her eyes.

Raven leaned forward, falling to her knees so she was mirroring Abby. “Look at me,” Raven directed softly, and when Abby’s eyes fluttered open. “Let me touch you,” she said again, and this time Abby nodded, letting Raven dip forward for a deep kiss.

Lips still connected, she reached down and brushed Abby’s hand away from her pussy, and tugged her closer with a firm hand on her back. “Is the punishment over?” Raven smiled teasingly as she asked, face still close enough to Abby to feel her harsh breaths on her cheek.

“I think so,” Abby said with a bit of a laugh, the sound breaking at the end as Raven tugged her panties down as far as she could to Abby’s mid-thighs. Abby shuddered at the cooler air on her heat, and Raven slid her fingers up the curve of Abby’s spine, smirking before she dipped forward for another kiss.

Lips pressed hard together, Raven swallowed the moan that Abby gave as Raven pressed her thumb to Abby’s clit, circling a few times before slipping her fingers inside her. Abby pulled back quickly to exhale Raven’s name, her hips rolling forward and onto Raven’s fingers over and over and over.

With her free hand, Raven splayed her fingers across the span of Abby’s upper back, holding her close as she kissed a trail down Abby’s jaw to her neck and back up to suck at the sensitive skin below her ear. Abby was nearing her orgasm, her movements were becoming sharper, her nails were starting to dig into Raven’s forearms where she held her, and her breaths were becoming shorter, shallower.

“Have I made up for my teasing?” Raven whispered in Abby’s ear.

“Al—” Abby’s breath caught. “—most.”

“Hmmm,” Raven murmured, and started to curl her fingers, stroking her fingers down as she asked, “What about  _now_?” And then Abby was coming in her arms, beneath her lips, around her fingers. Her back stiffened and Raven curled her fingers in, let her nails scrape lightly down the length of Abby’s back and eliciting another shudder from her, a choked noise.

“I would say,” Abby finally answered, dropping her head to Raven’s shoulder and letting her lips brush against Raven’s collarbone tiredly. She let go of Raven’s forearms—stroked her fingers apologetically over the soon to be bruised flesh—and then hugged Raven to her. Her fingers played with the ends of Raven’s hair a bit as she caught her breath.

“Well,” she pulled back, and let her hands drop down to the curve of Raven’s ass. Her palms slid over the firm skin, before she moved to the outsides of her thighs, then her knees. She applied a little pressure, and quirked a brow as she looked at Raven with a glint of renewed mischief in her eyes. “I suppose I should pay you back for my teasing, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> from an anon prompt on tumblr: "raven teasing abby when abby can't do anything about it. like just raven walking around in really tight/revealing clothing and making subtly suggestive comments to make abby squirm but like they're in front of people???? and then abby gets her revenge later ;)"


End file.
